Our Ib Fanfiction Without A Good Name
by TheYuriGirl
Summary: 5 girls get sucked into the Painting, ones been here before, the others have never, this is their journey through Mary's World... Shipping's galore! rating will change later!


_**DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **WE DO NOT OWN IB OR ANY OF IT'S CONTENT, THIS WAS MADE FOR FAN PERPOSES ONLY, WE ARE NOT MAKING PROFIT OFF OF THIS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 _ **Ivy's P.O.V.**_

The last thing I remember before waking up in this familiar hell, was talking to my best friends, then I suddenly blacked out. Looking around just to confirm my suspicions, I noticed a vase with 5 different colored roses, one was black, one was icy pink, one was neon purple, one was crystal white, and one was Light Blue. I sigh, "great, well, at least I know that I'm not alone here… but then again, everyone else here could die… I know my way around so I should be fine… I guess…" I look at the rose and pick up each one In turn, but as soon as I grabbed the Icy Pink one It glowed a bit, " Well, I guess that means that this one's mine… funny, last time I was here, my rose was green… oh well, that means everything's new… shit..."

I continue walking until I reach the first puzzle, I notice a vase in the room, "Oh no… really Mary!? One that can kill me so early in the game!?" I yell in hopes that she would hear me, I sigh when I receive giggling from a nearby room, I groan and walk over to it, I then knock on the door and yelled from my side;

"Am I supposed to go in here Mary!?" when I receive no answer I open the door anyway and walk in. As soon I as I shut the door behind me, something tackled me to the ground. "Ahhg! Hey g-get off me!" I shout struggling to get out of the person's grasp.

"Aww… didn't you miss me!?" the voice said in fake hurt and shock, I sighed

"Mary! please at least let me sit up, this position is not only awkward but uncomfortable as well!" Mary pouted cutely afterwards

"But Ivy!" I sigh and glance around and when I'm sure no one's watching I give her a chaste kiss on her cheek, Mary smiles, and I hear giggling in the room, when I look past Mary I see the Lady in Red, the Lady in Yellow, and the Lady in Green sitting there, the Lady in Red was calmly sitting there while the Lady in Yellow and the Lady in Green were laughing their heads off. I felt the heat rush to my face,

"Wow Ivy, your face is so red it could put a tomato to shame!" the Lady in Red said teasingly. Mary let go of me and I quickly scrambled up to a sitting position.

"I-Its not what it looks like." I spit out, but I could tell they didn't believe me. I wouldn't believe me either with how red my face still was. I put my hands up to my cheeks and softly slapped them, trying to calm myself down.

Mary and me are sisters. Well, like sisters. I've been here so many times, and been with her so many times, that we became such good friends that our relationship grew till it felt like we were sisters. I sighed knowing that they would tease me more unless I left, so I walked out of the room tucking my rose in my hair as I went.

 _ **Jenny's P.O.V.**_

I was walking with Meegan down a passageway when all of the sudden I hear someone sigh around the corner, I hear a door shut behind them as I grab Meegan's arm and pull her into a small crevasse with me,

"J-Jenny! wha-" I put my hand on her mouth while I put a finger to my mouth signaling for her to stay quiet. She nodded. I peeked around the corner and saw no one. I let out a sigh. I can't believe it went from a beautiful day to this. I was talking to Meegan, Ivy, Maya, and Mckensi, then the lights started to flicker, and then they went out. They were out for only a few seconds, but when they came back on, I was alone.

I walked all around till I saw footsteps leading into a painting. It was a huge painting on the wall of a forest. I felt something pulling me, so I walked to it. And without thinking, I walked right into it. I blacked out and woke up in a room by myself. I was terrified. I looked all around the room. All there was was a few bookshelves, but nothing seemed important.

Then, I heard the door creak open behind me. I was behind a bookshelf, so the person who open the door couldn't see me. I heard it walk around the room, then it came right by my bookshelf. I jumped out on to it, but it was just Meegan.

"Ahh," She yelped. "Get off m- oh. Jenny!" I realized it was Meegan, so I got off of her. She must of came to before me, so she wandered around. All we had on us were a few tissues, and we felt like we were missing something, but we just ignored it. So we wandered around a bit, and going in and out of rooms, solving a few puzzles, but we haven't run into anything bad yet. And we were hoping it would stay that way.

I noticed a few voices from down the hall, they sounded familiar but I didn't want to risk it. We went into a room that was close to us, and slowly closed the door. We heard muffled voices, and footsteps go by the door. I only caught a few words,

"Maze…. five….. unlock….find." I looked around the room I was in, It looked slightly familiar, but not very, I sighed and glanced at Meegan who had been awfully silent,

"hey Meegan, you alright?" I asked

"Y-yeah… I just thought I heard Maya that's all…" I looked at her questioningly

"You ok guys?" A new voice said from behind us, me and Meegan screamed and started running until the person behind us grabbed each one of us by the wrist "Calm down! It's me! Mckenzi!" she said when we stopped struggling.

 _ **Mckenzi's P.O.V.**_

I let go of Jenny and Meegan's wrist and sighed,

"Really guy's!? Why did you guy's run!? I'm glad the Lady in Red was sensible enough to let me go…" They stared at me, puzzled. I heard the footsteps come by our door and stop. I noticed that while Jenny and Meegan were struggling, they knocked down a bookshelf in front of the the door.

The door shook as it tried to open. It stopped, the thing outside knowing it won't budge.

"Jenny," the voice sounded familiar. "I know you well enough to know your scream." I chuckled a little. It was Maya's voice on the other side of the door.

"I wouldn't call that a good thing to know, but in this situation, I guess it's good" I heard Jenny mumble.

"Hold on a second, the book shelf fell down in front of the door, we'll try to move it,' Meegan yelled to Maya. It took the three of us to move the shelve, and when we did, Maya came in and found us panting on the floor.

"Were all strong but… that was heavier than... I thought" I said, panting between words. We walked around the room some more looking for anything useful, when we came across 2 Keys hidden in between two books. One was Neon Purple and the other was Crystal White,

"We should keep theses" Maya suddenly said. "I feel like we'll need them later…" Me, Jenny and Meegan were confused at first, but we suddenly understood and nodded. As we were walking down the hall, we spotted silhouettes up ahead, they were low, which means they were probably the ladies in the paintings.

"Oh crap. Not again." I said to myself. Jenny and Meegan looked at me puzzled, while Maya was looking around. She pointed to a door that was close to us.

"They can't open doors on their own," Maya told us, thinking the same thing I was. We all nodded.

"Me and Meegan haven't run into anything bad yet, so we're pretty much uninformed about everything bad in here," Jenny told us. Lucky's. But that was besides the point right now,

"Guys let's hurry, just in case it _is_ something that can open doors and kill us!" I say to them, so we dash into the room as quickly and quietly as humanly possible.

 _ **Maya's P.O.V.**_

I heard noises on the other side of the door as whatever was out there passed, I wanted to get out of this room as soon as possible, I don't know why but I just don't like it here, I had a bad feeling. I hate to admit it, but I was honestly scared.

"I Just want to find Ivy and get out of here!" I whisper-shouted to no one in particular. Everyone agreed with me, so I cracked open the door to find no one. We snuck out and quickly went down the hall the shadows were before.

We walked, and walked, and walked. It had to have been at least five minutes, when Jenny stopped.

"I could have swore I saw that painting before." She said.

"Ya, I feel like we're going in circles. Well, strait circles" Meegan said. I get what she meant. We've been going in loops.

"There's got to be a puzzle here." I said. I turned around and saw that behind that once was a passage back is now a wall. There was a letter on the wall though. I walked closer to read it. It said,

"The keys of five will open the door." I turned around and saw another wall.

"Wa! When did that get there!" Mckenzi said. There was another letter on it.

"The door that will only allow five." I was confused. I turned around again and saw a different letter on the wall.

"Six will try to escape." I was starting to think this is about Me, Mckensi, Jenny, Meegan, and Ivy, but who was the sixth? I turned around, and this time, the letters was writing in a red paint. It smelled to. I was starting to think it wasn't paint, but it read,

"WHO WILL ESCAPE?" I turned around, thinking I would find another wall, but this time, it was a hallway. I glances around and beckoned Meegan, Jenny, and Mckenzi to follow me. We started walking down the hallway only to reach a room with four doors, each one had one of our name's over it. I glanced at everyone else

"should we go in?" Mckenzi walked right in front of her door and put her ear to it, after a minute or so she looked over to us, still leaning forward.

"Well, I'm going, I can hear Ivy down there!" she said while pointing her thumb at her door. I stood there shocked while Jenny and Meegan raced to their own doors to listen, I slowly walked over to my own door, and sure enough I heard Ivy's voice echoing up the walls of the slide like tunnel. It was muffled so you couldn't understand her, but we could tell it was her voice.

"We're going down there!" everyone said in unison, we all headed into our own doors and opened them. There was a slide right inside the door, and I decided to go down it. As soon as I hit the bottom I looked around to find that I was alone,

"W-what!?"

 _ **Meegan's P.O.V.**_

I slide down and fell a few feet. But the landing was actually soft. I looked around and I was laying in a huge bed with fancy curtains around it. I was about to get out when a women came in. She looked like a human like us. She was probably around her thirties and was dressed in a maid uniform. I was actually starting to think she was a human, then she began to move towards me and speak.

"Good morning Madam." She said in a metallic voice. She also walked like there was steel sticks attached to her back and legs. She wasn't human, more like a robot. "Ready for morning training?" She took my arm, and before I could protest, I was out of the room. I was dragged across a hallway into a classroom like room.

"Do you remember the rules?" There was another human like thing in the front of the room, except it was a man. "No running, keep good posture, don't bend over, no fire, no tampering the valuables, and absolutely no going to the forbidden place," he said.

"What's the 'forbidden place'?" I asked. He looked at me,

"Do you not remember?" He made a sound like metal scratching metal, which I guess was him laughing. "It's the place just down at the hall with the old and rotten door, we keep telling you this, maybe we should consult your father?" the woman said in the same metallic voice as the man.

"What the heck is going on here!?" I mutter to myself, but apparently the 'people' here have incredibly good hearing because they looked at me with their creepy expressionless faces.

"Whatever do you mean Mistress Meegan?" the woman said, she then took a few steps towards me, "We go over this everyday, I don't understand." I was shocked

"what is this place!?" I thought to myself, I took a step backwards and felt around for the door handle, as soon as I found it I flung open the door and ran out, but i couldn't run as fast as usual, I look down and notice that I'm in a dress and high heels.

"What the- WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?" I yelled while running straight down a hallway blindly, I had no idea where I was, "I just want to find every one and leave!" I shout while tears start forming in my eyes, I keep on running until I ran straight into a wall, and smashing my head against it. Darkness flooded my vision and I blacked out.

 _ **Mary's P.O.V.**_

I glanced at Ivy noticing her stiff movements and stoic face, "Ivy, what's wrong?" I said. Ivy didn't even bat an eyelash and her voice sounded cold and distant,

"Nothing Mary…." I was getting very concerned now,

"I-Ivy…" to say that I was hurt was an understatement, she instantly turned around and looked at me worriedly

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset! I just don't want to talk about it right now…." I sigh and grab her hand, intertwining our fingers,

"It's ok, just don't scare me like that again." we start walking again and reach a room with a table with six chairs around it, I pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit down. She pull out a chair right next to mine and sat down as the statues bring us our tea,

"Ivy-Onee-Chan?" Ivy made a hum of confirmation, "Why do you keep coming back… it's not like I don't enjoy it! It's just… I don't know how you can still care about me… even after everything I've done-" Ivy abruptly stood up and faced me

"No! Stop it!" her bangs were covering her eye's and she was shaking, I saw tears streaming down her face in silent sobs. I stood up and hugged her from behind

"I'm sorry…." She turned around in my grasp and held me tight as if she was afraid of losing me. "shh, it's ok!" as I said that I started tearing up myself. We stood there, hugging for a while, until our eyes finally dried. We stepped back to look at each other. "So why do you think there are four other chairs here?" I asked. Ivy put her finger to her chin to think.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling…" She pulled out the roses she had and put them in the center of the table. Nothing. "Maybe I was wrong." Ivy said after a second. I joined in thinking with her. We stood there for a few minutes, when an idea popped up.

"Oh!" Ivy looked at me. "Give me your rose Ivy!" I said, excited to see if I was right. She gave me her rose, and I pulled out my yellow one. I put them with the other four roses in the center. We stood there for a few seconds, then it happened. The room started to shake viciously.

"Wha-What is go-going on!" Ivy yelled.

"I don't kn-" I cut my sentence short once I looked at the table. Ivy followed my gaze and saw what I saw. All six of the roses were floating a few inches above the table, and giving off a soft glow. Then they un-jumbled into a circle pattern, with the stems pointing out.

They began to spin, faster, and faster. Then they suddenly started to move outwards, away from each other, until they were above the edge of the table. They then started to slowly float down, onto the table. Once they touched the table, the vibrating stopped.

"Well, there's our seat chart." Ivy said. Each rose had their stem pointing towards a chair. I saw mine, and it was next to Mary's. It went Icy Pink, Yellow, Black, Light Blue, Neon Purple, and Crystal White.

"Now we just need to figure out who's who."

 _ **Jenny's P.O.V.**_

I woke up feeling like my head was being smashed. Then I realized, it was. The room I was in was violently shaking, and because I was laying on the ground, I had my head hit the floor many times before I came to.

"Ugh… I'm… gonna…. Puke!" I yelled. The room stopped shaking. "Thank you!" I said to the walls, like they were alive. I took me a second to ease the pain in my brain, and when it did, I looked around.

"Even better! I'm alone. Thank you world!" I yelled at the walls again. "Great, I'm already going crazy." I mumbled to myself. I got up and started to inspect the room. There were a few boxes here and there, and a few tables with drawers.

I went to the tables. Nothing. I went to the boxes and opened all but one. "Come on. Come on! Please have something useful in here!" I opened the box, and inside was a key. It was a Icy Pink key.

"This might be useful." I took the key and decided to leave the room. I walked outside the door and to my amaze, I saw myself. The entire wall across from the door was mirrors.

"Huh." I went up and touched one. Nothing happened. I walked down the hallway, there was no other doors down this one. I turned the corner, and I saw three doors.

"Okay, let's be smart about this." I thought to myself. I decided to use the mirrors. I stuck out my hand and turned the doorknob. I pushed and jumped back. I could see bookshelves in the room. I let out a sigh. I walked in, and inspected places behind the bookshelf. Nothing. I decided to search the bookshelves. Nothing special.

I walked out of the room, and did the same thing with the next room. Through the mirrors, I saw a room with a bunch of paintings and sculptors. I carefully walked in. There was five paintings. One on the three walls, and two on each side of the door. And in the middle was two sculptures. I looked around and at the sculptors, and at the paintings.

"I'll come back to this room." I walked back out into the hall. I came to the last door. I slowly opened it, and saw nothing through the mirror. "That's strange." I walked around to the doors entry. What I saw, I couldn't explain.

"Wha- What the!"

 _ **Maya's P.O.V.**_

I sighed and started walking,

"I hate this…." I mumble to myself, "Why did I even agree to go, I hate art museums!" I sigh again and continue walking until all of the sudden the room starts violently shaking.

"Wh-what is happening!?" I shout over the noise, I fell to the floor, "What the heck is going on!?" I look around frantically trying not to panic; I stumbled to a corner and curled up, trying to protect myself.

It lasted only a few minutes, but when it was over, an eerie effect had taken over. I felt as if I wasn't alone anymore. I looked around, and to my amaze, the room had changed.

Before it was an empty room with only one table in the middle, now there was a maze of bookshelves. And I was in the middle of it.

"No! I hate mazes! Absolutely hate them!" I yelled. I started to walk. "Okay, let's try to memorize this. Left, right, left, right, right, straight, left… wait, did I say left? Oh, I'll never remember this!" I looked back to see where I came from, but what I saw wasn't a book shelf maze. Behind me was a giant painting.

"What? Wh-when did that get there? I don't remember that being there before!" I walked up to it and saw the name of it. "'Closer', huh. What a weird name." I turned around and made another few turns. I looked back and as I thought, it was right behind me.

"I'm getting freaked out now!" I mumbled to myself. I guess the painting took that as a que, and it started to move in. I had a feeling it wasn't going to stop either, so I turned around and started running. I ran wildly without even caring that I might be going the wrong way. I risked a glance behind me, I gasped as I saw the painting right behind me, and as I turned back around I saw that appeared to be an opening in the maze, I took one last glance behind me as I ran straight through the opening, as soon as I got through, there was a burst of white light, I had to shut my eyes for a few seconds, when it disappeared, I saw that I was in a hallway.

Now, you might be thinking, so what, it's just a hallway. But no. No, no, no. This hallway was very weird; it had paintings of Me, Meegan, Jenny, Mackenzie, Ivy and a girl with yellow hair. I was flattered and creeped out at the same time,

"What… the… heck….!?" they were almost naked. only painted in their bras and panties. I blushed and almost threw up "Whoever painted this is sick and twisted!" I shouted while walking forwards, I kept glancing at the paintings though, I don't know why but I felt drawn to them somehow, I felt sick, I started running but I noticed that, the end of the hallway just kept getting farther and farther away.

I realized it was pointless and walked back to the paintings. I inspected them, but found nothing out of the ordinary. I decided to touch it. When I did, the picture rippled and started to move.

I saw the painting of Meegan stretch, Mckenzi tried to cover herself as much as possible, Ivy was looking around confused, the other one was looking at Ivy for answers, and Jenny stood there with her hands on her hips, looking bored. Then I looked at myself, and saw that I was dressed in a long, black dress that touched the floor.

"Are these your friends," I said. I realized that she actually was talking to me. "Yes," I answered.

"Do you like seeing your friends hurt?" She said, looking me.

"No."

"How would you feel if you hurt them?" I was getting confused.

"Really bad," I said.

"Then, let's see your bad side, shall we?" She said, her eyes turning red.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I asked. She pulled out a knife, and started walking towards everyone.

"NO" I yelled. It did nothing. She drew back and sliced Jenny on the side of the cheek. Jenny looked at me, and started to tear up.

"What did I do to you?" She said. I realized this was the first time I saw her sad.

"Stop! She didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled. The other Maya giggled.

"Oh, really. Is that so. Maybe it was you who did something to her, huh?" She said. She giggled again. She walked over to Meegan, and sliced at her thigh. Meegan fell over.

"Stop hurting my friends!" I yelled. She stopped and looked at me.

"Your friends. YOUR FRIENDS! They are _our_ friends. Don't you remember, we are one of the same. I am you, you are me! REMEMBER!?" She yelled at me.

"No," I answered.

"WHAT!?" She said, looking ready to stab me too.

"I said no, we are not the same, because I would never do this to my friends." She looked at me and chucked.

"All in time. In sweet, sweet time." And with that, she disappeared, along with everyone else, and the painting itself. Once the painting fully went away, I could see a passage behind it. I then heard a sound that was carried to me like a breeze.

"This is only your first test." And I realized who said it.

The voice of the other me.

 _ **Mckenzi's P.O.V**_

I woke up in a dark room with only a few candles lit. I didn't know where I was, so I thought back. We opened our own doors, then walked in. I found myself sliding down a slide, then it ended, and I fell and got knocked out after I hit my head. And that's all I remember. I try to stand up, but find that I couldn't. I look down and saw that my arms and legs were tied to a chair.

"What?!" I look around. Nobody was there, but I felt like I was being watched. "Wh-who's there!? L-let me go!" I screamed into the darkness, and just as I was about to speak again, I heard giggling, But this giggling was familiar, but I couldn't put a face to it…

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," The familiar voice said, and at that moment I realized who it was,

"L-lady in R-red…. Please! I'm begging you!" I shout at her as soon as I could see her, I heard her giggle again,

"I like it when you beg, so beg some more for me will you?" She said insanely, as her frame became a human body, she walked over to the chair and straddled me, I was scared, confused and embarrassed all at the same time. I wiggled around in my chair, but was unable to escape. She just laughed at me.

"Oh calm down, just enjoy it…" She said, with a sly grin. I turned my head and pretended to be embarrassed, but I was just looking for an escape route. It worked. The lady in red pushed my head to look at her,

"Oh, no need to be embarrassed. You won't be able to get away from me, unless you find the key that is…" She said, in thought for a second. Then she realized what she just said, and her eyes widened for just a second, "Oh, I wasn't suppose to tell you that, oops."

She said, and shrugged it off.

"Oh well! it's not like you can escape anyways!" she said in a cheery voice, cackling a bit. I lowered my head, my bangs shadowing my eyes,

"why are you doing this…?" I ask, a bit desperately, but i'd NEVER admit that.

"Because…" The Lady in Red drawled out slowly and delicately dragging a long, perfectly manicured nail down my neck, causing me to shiver, "I like you Mackensi…" she whispered huskily into my ear. My eyes started tearing up, I wanted to cry, to scream, to curl up with Jeremy and be ok, to be with my friends in REALITY, not Ivy's twisted world!

' _no! stop you can't think like that!'_ I mentally scolded myself, _'Ivy is your friend, she didn't know this would happen!'_ I sigh shakily and looked squarely in the face,

"Go ahead… do what you want… but in ONE condition!" I said defiantly, "You CANNOT hurt anyone else! Not even Maya!" I shouted, Red looked at me seriously,

"... Alright, it's a deal." she said as she pulled out a syringe and injected the clear liquid into my throat. That's the last thing I remember before blacking out.

 _ **Jenny's P.O.V.**_

I walked into the dimmed room, and up to a wall of mirrors. They looked almost clear. I put my hand up without realising it, but then quickly stopped.

' _What if it's a trap?'_ I think. I sucked in my breath and held it as I thought about the possibilities.

"There endless in this world." I thought outloud, and just then, I heard a loud slam behind of me, that made me jump out of my skin. I turned around, and saw that the door was now closed, and worse, missing a knob.

"Guess there's no way out of it." I sighed. I lifted my hand once more, and placed my fingertips on the ice cold glass. I flinched a little at the cold, but I couldn't take my hands off of the mirror, like I was frozen to it. I looked around, and felt a change in the air around me somehow. Like I wasn't alone anymore, but there wasn't anyone else in the room. And my eyes were drawn back to my finger tips, and I sucked in a breath of surprise. The glass around my finger tips were making ripples all around the walls, like water.

"This is so cool." I mumbled to myself, transfixed on the walls around me. Then it stopped. And in front of me, the mirrors started to get covered in fog, unable to be seen through. I tried to take my fingers off again, and this time, they did come off. I walked around to the five large mirrors all on one wall, that were covered in fog. I touched one of them, and it started to clear up, and the image on it wasn't me, but Ivy, with a bored expression on. And even weirder, it wasn't just a replacement of me, but she was even in a completely different place, a bright, cheery but serious room, and she was also even sitting down. I moved around, but she didn't even flinch, she just kept looking at a place just beyond me.

I giggled. "This is so cool. I can see her, but she can't see me. What would I call this? Hmm." I thought for a second but settled on a phrase. "The looking glass."

I took my hand off, and the mirror fogged back up. I moved on to the next one, and saw an image a girl with blonde, long hair, and sitting in a similar room as Ivy's. Then I realized, it _was_ the same room. I could see a little bit of Ivy's dust blonde hair next to the girl.

"Who is this girl?" I wondered out loud, and then, I was answered. Above the girl's head, a finger trail was writing in the slightest of fog around the edges. _'Mary'_ It read.

"Mary is it. Okay then Mary, nice to meet you." I said, as if she could hear me, and then moved on to the next mirror. As I placed my fingers on the glass, it started to show something I never expected in a horror place like this. It was Mckensi, her hands and feet bound, and standing above her, was the Lady in Red, reaching down, and starting to trail Mckensi's unconscious body. I quickly removed my hand, and started to giggle.

"Wow, Mckensi found herself a girlfriend!" I moved on to the next mirror, still smiling, and placed my hand on it. It showed Maya, walking down an empty hallway, never seeming to end.

"Oh, poor Maya." I mumbled to myself, and moved on to the last one, know who it would be.

"What are you up to now, Meegan." I said, as I placed my hand on the mirror. But it isn't what I expected. She was out cold, and was laying in the middle of a hellish place, with lava slowly seeping towards her.

"Meegan!" I shouted.

 _ **Ok everyone! This is the end of chapter 1! Please tell me what you think! Me and Jenny are making this! So If you want more please let us know! Thank you all so much! ILYSM~~!**_

 _ **OH! Also if you can guess who I am, I'll give you a shout-out, and a one-shot of your choice!**_


End file.
